Conventional hydraulic jacks, that are shaped like bottles, are commonly known as bottle jacks. These bottle jacks may be designed to lift (raise) loads, for example, from a few to over 100 tons. The load is anything that is raised or lifted by the jack.
Conventional bottle jacks are problematic, in that they are only operable to provide lifting when in a single upright orientation. Accordingly, when oriented upright but tilted, lifting may be limited. Moreover, when oriented sideways or upside down, lifting is nonexistent, and the jacks are inoperable.